Many people tend to perform secondary tasks while working on a primary task. Examples of such behavior include playing with a pen or pencil when writing; tapping fingers when thinking of what to type; and fiddling with whatever small objects are available when speaking on the phone. In many instances, the object associated with the secondary task is not specifically designed with the secondary task in mind. An object of the present invention is to provide devices that are designed to accommodate a variety of so-called “secondary tasks” or diversions.